Handguns on 24
Handguns are lightweight, compact weapons that can be used with high accuracy from close ranges. Handguns of many different types have been used by law enforcement agents, terrorists, and others. Jack Bauer possessed no fewer than six handguns during Day 5. Beretta M92F One of the many side-arms used in 24. Uses 15 9 X 19mm parabellum arounds (16 if one round is chambered inside the barrel). It has been used by CTU operatives, law enforcement personnel, and a few select terrorists. Day 1 The Beretta M92F was used by LAPD officers during Day 1. Day 2 During Day 2, the Beretta was again used by LAPD officers. It was also used by Jack Bauer during the Joseph Wald undercover assignment, and by Kim Bauer to shoot Gary Matheson. Day 3 Chase Edmunds used the Beretta regularly throughout Day 3. He also used a suppressed variant during the Saunders safehouse raid. Day 4 The Beretta was Curtis Manning's weapon of choice during Day 4, though he later switched to a GLOCK 17. GLOCK 17 Day 2 The GLOCK 17 was used by Jack Bauer after escaping torture. Tom Baker also used one during Day 2. 24: The Game In 24: The Game, the Tag 17 Pistol is based on the real-life GLOCK 17. From the manual: The Tag 17 semi-automatic pistol appeared in 1983. Initially designed for use by the Austrian Army, it has since become extremely popular with police forces, particular in the United States. It performs strongly in all areas and is renowned for its simple, no-nonsense operation. The Tag 17 can also be fitted with a supressor, as when Jack infiltrates Peter Madsen's base just after 7pm. Chase Edmunds also has the weapon at the bunker in D.C., as well as a supressed version at the abandoned train yard. Day 3 During Day 3, the GLOCK 17 is used by a Salazar soldier, and is eventually taken by Chase Edmunds for the rest of the Mexico operation. Agent Tom Baker is also seen using one. Day 4 The GLOCK 17 is used by the McLennan-Forster coporate agents, and was stolen by Curtis Manning. Curtis is seen in the rest of Day 4 carrying the GLOCK 17. Day 5 Standard side-arm for Curtis Manning. Also used by Christopher Henderson. Day 6 Used by Curtis Manning and Mike Doyle. Heckler & Koch P7 Day 2 Used by Jack Bauer during the Coral Snake gunfight, apprehension of Syed Ali, Marie Warner, and alleyway shoot-out with Jonathan Wallace. 24: The Game The P7 Pistol (used mainly by Tony Almeida) is based on the Heckler & Koch P7 handgun. From the manual: The P7 was developed specifically for the German Police Force and features a unique grip cocking lever that allows it to be carried safely with a round in the chamber, but always ready to fire. The P7's accuracy, compact design, and the popular three-dot sighting system make it very well suited for many defense and tactical applications. Heckler & Koch USP The Heckler & Koch USP and its variant models have been favored by Jack Bauer since 24: The Game. The USP Compact is the weapon featured in the category bar on Wiki 24. Day 2 After escaping his restraints, Jack took a fullsize version of the USP pistol off of Raymond O'Hara. He then used it to execute his would-be torturer. 24: The Game The Elite Pistol used in 24: The Game is based on the HK USP Elite. From the manual: This stylish pistol is Jack Bauer's weapon of choice for general duties. Extremely accurate at up to 50 meters distance, the Elite also excels in terms of reliability, ergonomics and feel. Day 4 Jack Bauer used the Heckler & Koch USP Compact for the entirety of Day 4. Day 5 Jack Bauer used the Heckler & Koch USP Compact (among others) for the entirety of Day 5. Weber .38 Revolver 24: The Game From the manual: Traditionally popular with law enforcement professionals around the world, this stainless steel .38 revolver is a phenomenally powerful handgun that delivers a large, heavy bullet at very high velocity. The potency of this weapon is exceptional, as is the amount of recoil and muzzle flash it produces. The Weber .38 is available during the final confrontation with Max on his yacht. It was also available for Chase Edmunds in 2:00am-3:00am. Category:Weapons